


Royals

by Mercia



Series: you only get what you grieve (or gratuitous loki whump w/no plot) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, But also, Character Study, Drabble, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki-centric, Not to be demanding, Odin's A+ Parenting, Review??, Warning: Loki, i got hit by a bus sue me, idk what to tag, ughh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercia/pseuds/Mercia
Summary: You are not royal. You are not special.And you're certainly not worthy.





	Royals

**Author's Note:**

> i felt like posting something and i skimmed through my archive and found this so here. take it. im sorry. 
> 
> also yes i actually got hit by a bus and now i dont have a spleen so hmm.

What is _royalty_? If one is royal, does that imply special? What is special? You thought, when you were younger, that being royal gave you an edge, that you were born remarkable, into wisdom and diamond. That you too, were worth just that much. Platinum. Maybe _more_? Do you remember when you brother came to chase you around the garden and you played tag? For hours and hours, and you had something inside of you. That was magic. Didn't that make you feel _so_ special? You could cheat anyone and you were young then- that was only the beginning. But nobody is _born_ special.

 

Then you got lost in the deep dark woods. Did you care? Were you _scared?_ No, you just decided to explore. And search for a something more than special.  But then you grew. So did brother. He had friends that would never abandon him. Like you did.

 

"Both of you could be chosen. One of you will be."

 

It became evident that you were not the one. Oh you bitter, black, pebble eyes. Did you really think that you stood a chance against perfection, beauty, heavenly, special, _royal?!_ You _fool_ , you _mortal_. You worked harder than him! Was more talented! More intelligent! More magical! More special! …But he was royal, he was the _king_! And what could you do but brew your sharp lies of misery.

 

Dream of turning his strong golden locks into fragile ice: _dead and deadly_. Just to stare through his preserved eyes and at your reflection. Then cradle his heart and protect it. For he is your brother, to protect from a reality that will tear through his soul. Oh he is _so_ stupid, _too_ stupid to be king. His eyes are already the colour of tears!

 

Do you still want to be special? Do you still want to be royal?

 

If you were the last being alive and all else mortal and dead, would you be special then? For you would be living and their souls only grey and gone. But what would that matter if nobody knew? Who cares? Who cares?! Not them. Not you. Not you. Oh, grant yourself royalty, make yourself _king_. Make all who exist worship your glorious soul. But if you are last. If it is only you... Then _you will never be king_.

 

That is why he was chosen and not you. For you may be special but you are not royal. You are not king.

 

And you're certainly not worthy.


End file.
